Untitled
by CommGrl2
Summary: Rory's world it turned upside down when she is forced to live with her father for the summer.
1. Chapter 1

Rory had lived in Stars Hollow her whole life before her whole world changed and she was forced to live with her father in New York (More on why later)...  
  
She was sitting on the bus with a book in her lap, looking out the window sadly. The thought of leaving Stars Hollow and everyone she had ever known broke her heart.   
  
The bus slowed down as it pulled into the bus station. When she got off the bus she saw Chris waiting for her, he has a huge smile on his face and flowers in his hand, "Hey doll face." He said, handing her the flowers and taking her bags, "How was your trip?"  
  
"Fine." She felt uncomfortable around him, Luke was more of a father to her than he was. Luke, she sure missed him. She looked around the city, not as dirty and dark as she had thought it would be but it wasn't Stars Hollow either.  
  
They walked a few blocks to Christopher's car, "My lady." He said as he opened the door for her.  
  
Rory got in the Explorer and put on her seatbelt. She even missed the Jeep, this car just didn't feel right to her.   
  
It took about fifteen or twenty minutes to get to his apartment and the whole ride was awkward, Chris would say something and Rory would barley respond to it.  
  
"Your room is all ready for you to move in. I mean it has a bed and a dresser and even a T.V." He said, glancing over at her.  
  
Rory just nodded.  
  
"And you'll have your own bathroom."  
  
"I had my own bathroom at home." She stated in a quiet, cold voice.  
  
Chris nodded, he knew it would be weird for a while but he hated the fact that she hated him.  
  
When they got to the apartment Chris took her on a tour, "And this is your room." He said, opening a door.  
  
Rory looked around, there wasn't much to look at. The walls were a moss green color and the floor was hard wood. She looked around, there was a desk and chair in one corner and across the room was the bed, there was also a dresser with a television on top.  
  
She stepped into the room and set her backpack on the bed.  
  
"I hope you like it." Chris said as he set her suitcase down in front of the dresser, "I know it's not much but I'm sure you can make it work."  
  
"It's fine." She said, still using the same tone she had in the car.  
  
"Well I'll let you get settled in." He said as he walked out and shut the door behind him.  
  
Rory sat on the bed for a while just looking at the room and thinking about her room back home.   
  
~*~Flashback one month earlier~*~  
  
"I'm not going!" Rory yelled.  
  
"You don't have a choice sweetheart, if I don't let him see you he'll take me to court and I could never see you." Lorelai told her daughter. The thought of Rory staying with her dad all summer sucked as bad for her as it did for Rory.  
  
Rory's eyes were filled with tears, "I don't want to go."  
  
Lorelai wrapped her arms around her, her own eyes welling up with tears, "I know baby."  
  
"Why is he doing this? Why does he all the sudden care?" Chris had never really been there for Rory while she was growing up. When she had needed a father figure she had her Grandpa and Luke there for her whenever she needed them.  
  
Lorelai was as confused as Rory was, "I don't know, but he really wants this and I can't really fight it, I've had you the last 17 years."   
  
"This sucks."  
  
~*~ End flashback~*~  
  
Rory's eyes were filled with tears for what seemed like the millionth time that day. Why did she have to be there? Why couldn't she be home with her mom, watching movies and eating junk food?  
  
"Rory, I'm about to order pizza, what kind do you like?" Chris asked through the door.  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Nothing special?" He asked.  
  
Rory shook her head even though he couldn't see her through the closed door, "Nope."  
  
"Okay."  
  
She hated everything about this stupid place, it even smelled weird to her. She picked up her backpack and took out a few books and set them on the night stand that was beside her bed, looking over the titles one by one as she set them down, Catcher in the Rye, Howl, The Nanny Diaries, and one Lorelai had given her the day before called The Secret Life of Bees. She opened her suitcase and began to unpack.  
  
Forty-five minuets later Chris knocked on her door and told her the pizza was there.  
  
She came out and sat down at the table, "Can I call mom and tell her I got here?"  
  
Chris nodded, Lorelai had always let him talk to Rory whenever he wanted to.  
  
Rory jumped up and grabbed the cordless phone off the counter before she scurried off to her room.  
  
Once she was in her room she dialed the number and waited for her mother to pick up. After the second ring Lorelai picked up, "Rory?"  
  
"Mom!" It was so good to hear her mom's voice, it seemed like it had been forever since she had talked to her not just that morning.  
  
"Hey babe how was the trip?"  
  
Rory sighed, "Long, I wish I was home." She said as she fell onto the bed.  
  
Lorelai was sitting on the couch in the livingroom flipping through the channels hoping Rory would call soon and tell her how the bus ride went. "Give it a few days and I'll bet you won't want to come home." She joked.  
  
"Oh yeah I'm sure." Rory laughed.  
  
"Tell me about your new room." Lorelai said.  
  
Rory gave her mother every detail of her bedroom, trying to make her as much a part of this trip as she could.  
  
"Sounds great." Lorelai said after Rory had finished telling her all about her room.  
  
"Yea I guess so." Her voice was back to the tone she had used with Chris all day.   
  
"Rory please try not to make this trip miserable." Lorelai begged.  
  
Rory didn't want to make her mother upset so she agreed to at least try to make the most of it.  
  
After she hung up with Lorelai, Rory took the phone back to the kitchen and got another slice of pizza.  
  
"How was your mother?" Chris asked.  
  
"She was good, a little bored, but good." She sat back down across from Chris and started eating her pizza.  
  
"Rory I know you didn't really want to come here this summer but I'm glad you came, we're gonna have a good time together."   
  
Rory wondered how many times he had rehearsed that little speech before he actually said it, "Yeah."  
  
"How about we go shopping tomorrow? We could go anywhere you want to go." He offered.  
  
"That's fine." She said, trying to sound excited about it.  
  
Chris nodded, "Good, we can sleep in and go have lunch and then go wherever you want to go."  
  
"Sounds like a plan." She said, "I think I'm gonna go take a shower and go to bed, it's been a long day."  
  
"Okay, goodnight sweetheart." He said, trying to be fatherly (about 17 years late).  
  
"Night." She said, going into her room.  
  
AN: What do you think so far? This idea just kinda came to me tonight so I thought I'd start on it. Hopefully I'll have longer chapters but this is all for now because I'm sleepy. REVIEW! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey hey to all my awesome reviewers I love you all! Don't worry about Jess, why do you think it's set in New York? Um... oh yea there could be more than meets the eye with the reason Rory is so angry so keep that in mind :) Anyway, on with the story!  
  
Rory woke to the sound of her father knocking on her door, "You up yet?"  
  
She opened her eyes, yep she was really there, "I'm awake."  
  
"Let's leave in an hour." Chris said from behind the locked door.  
  
She got out of bed and put her slippers on, "Okay." She grabbed a towel and some clothes and headed to her bathroom for a shower. 'I wonder what mom's doing.' She thought to herself.  
  
~*Luke's*~  
  
Lorelai was dragging as she walked into the half empty diner, "Hi Luke." She said in a solemn voice. She sat down at the counter in front of Luke and sighed.  
  
"Morning." It wasn't the same seeing Lorelai there without Rory for their morning cup of coffee.  
  
She was looking past Luke at nothing, just staring off in space, "I miss her." She said, looking over at him.  
  
He set a mug in front of her and filled it with coffee, "It's not the same."  
  
"She called me last night when she got in, she sounded so sad."   
  
Luke could tell it was killing Lorelai to think of the possibilities of how she might have to get use to being alone, "Try not to think about it Lorelai."  
  
She looked up at him, her eyes were tearing up, "I don't want to lose her Luke."  
  
"You won't, you two are way too close to let that happen. She'll be home before you know it." He was trying his best to make her feel better, but he wasn't sure he was doing a good job.  
  
She nodded and took a sip of her coffee, "Thanks."  
  
~*New York*~  
  
"This is my garage, that's my office right over there." Chris said, pointing to a small room in the corner of the garage.  
  
Rory nodded, he had told her it would only take a minute and then they would spend the rest of the day hanging out in the city.  
  
"Hey Tony..." Chris walked off to talk to an fattish man that looked to be in his late forties.  
  
Rory sat down right outside her dad's office and pulled a book from her bag, she began to read and wasn't aware of the time that had passed or of the guy who was looking at her from across the room. Finally she looked up right at the guy and blushed slightly, wondering how long he had been looking at her.  
  
He immediately went back to the carburetor he had been working on, embarrassed that he had been caught looking at her.  
  
Rory smiled and looked back down at her book, trying not to look back up at him. After a while longer Chris walked over to her, "You ready to go?" He asked.  
  
Rory stood up, "Yeah." She glanced back over at the guy once more and smiled.  
  
Chris caught on quickly, and wanting to win over his daughter he said, "Hold on a sec I have to go ask Tony something else, you want a soda?"   
  
She nodded, "Sure."  
  
"Jess." Chris called and the guy that had been working on the carburetor looked up at him.  
  
"Yea?" He asked.  
  
"Why don't you take my daughter to get a soda in the back."   
  
Jess smirked, "Kay." He said, tossing a screwdriver and rag on the workbench and standing up.  
  
"I'll be back in a second." Chris said before walking off.  
  
Rory looked over at the guy and smiled.  
  
"Come on." He said, motioning towards the back.  
  
Rory followed him, "It's Jess, right?" She asked.  
  
Jess nodded, "Yea." He opened the fridge and handed her a coke.  
  
"I'm Rory." She said, taking the coke, "Thanks."  
  
Jess opened a coke for himself, "What are you reading?" he asked.  
  
"On the Road, it's by Jack Kerouac."   
  
He nodded, "Yeah I've read it, not bad."  
  
Rory raised her eyebrows, he didn't seem like a guy that did a lot of reading (other than Playboy), "Really?"  
  
He smirked, he always loved it when people found out about his love for literature, their faces were almost always priceless, "Yeah, I liked Big Sur a lot better though."  
  
She nodded, "Well I just started this one yesterday on the bus."  
  
He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, "From where?"  
  
"Stars Hollow." She said, a bit of sadness in her voice.  
  
He could tell that was a sore subject, "Have you read it?" He asked, changing the subject.  
  
She looked up at him a bit confused, "Hmm?"  
  
"Big Sur?"  
  
She shook her head, "No."  
  
"You can borrow it if you want." He offered.  
  
She smiled, "That would be great, thanks."  
  
He shook his head, "No problem."  
  
"Rory, you ready?" Chris asked, walking into the break room.  
  
Jess straightened himself from his leaning position against the wall and nodded in Rory's direction, "I'll see ya."  
  
She smiled, "Bye."  
  
When Jess left the room Chris smiled at Rory, "You gonna be coming to work with me a lot aren't you?"  
  
She tried to play innocent, "What do you mean?"  
  
Chris shook his head, "Don't even little missy."  
  
She smiled, "I'm hungry."  
  
~*Stars Hollow town meeting*~  
  
"...and so therefor I say in regards to the town loner's request to put in a..."  
  
"Taylor can we get on with this?" Patty said.  
  
"Alright Patty." Taylor said, "Request denied." He hit the gavel and announced the meeting adjourned.  
  
Lorelai and Luke were sitting next to each other, "Got plans for the weekend?" He asked.  
  
Lorelai shook her head, for the past week and a half she had worked almost non stop, "Just work."  
  
"I'm going up to the lake to go fishing, why don't you come? The cabin is plenty big for the both of us and you can learn to fish." He offered.  
  
She thought for a second, "I don't know, going fishing at 5 in the morning... not really my cup of coffee"  
  
"I'm taking the coffee with me." He added.  
  
"Sold." She said with a smile.  
  
"Great, I'll be at your house at 5:45 on Friday." He said, getting up and walking out.  
  
When Lorelai got home she called Rory to tell her she was going to learn to fish, "Hey Chris, can I talk to Rory?" She asked when he answered.  
  
"Hey Lor, hold on just a sec." Chris went and knocked on Rory's door, "Rory, your mom is on the phone for you."  
  
Rory opened the door and took the phone, "Mom?"   
  
"Hey babe, what are ya doin?" She asked, curling up on her bed.  
  
"Watching T.V. What are you doing?" She asked, mimicking her mother by curling up on her own bed.  
  
"Packing."  
  
"Really? Where you off to?" She asked.  
  
"I'm going to the lake this weekend with Luke to learn to fish." She said in a proud voice like she was saving the world.  
  
"With Luke huh?" Rory teased.  
  
Lorelai rolled her eyes, "Yes, he said the cabin was plenty big for the two of us."  
  
"This coming from a man who lives in a one room apartment above a diner." She pointed out.  
  
"Oh stop."  
  
Rory chuckled, "I miss you."   
  
Lorelai stuck out her bottom lip, "I miss you too sweets."  
  
Rory turned the T.V. off, "All I do all day is sit around here and watch T.V. and read."  
  
"I thought Chris said you guys went out a few times." At least Chris had told her that was the plan.  
  
She shook her head, "We went out my first day here and ate and shopped for a little while."   
  
  
  
"That's it?" Lorelai asked disappointed.  
  
"We've eaten out a few times and I've gone to the garage a few times, but other than that...."  
  
Lorelai sighed, "I may just have to pay a little visit to New York this weekend."  
  
"No, go fishing with Luke, I'll go hang out with Jess at the garage."  
  
"Jess huh?" Lorelai teased, "You've mentioned him a few times."  
  
Rory blushed, they had hung out a lot, he had let her borrow Big Sur and she had let him borrow a few of her books, "He's cool."  
  
"Is he?" She continued to tease.  
  
"Yes he is. Now about this weekend trip with Luke..." Rory started in on her mother.  
  
The next day Rory woke up and found a note from her dad that said to stop by work around lunch time and they would go have lunch. She got ready and grabbed a few books and shoved them into a bag before walking out the door and down the block to the garage.  
  
"...I ordered those parts over two weeks ago and you said they would be here in seven to ten days." Chris was fussing with someone on the phone when Rory walked into his office, he mouthed to her that it would be a few minutes so she walked back out into the garage.   
  
She spotted Jess looking under the hood of a '64 Chevy II, "Watcha doin?"  
  
He looked up at her and smiled, "Helping Santa get ready for the big night."  
  
She smiled, "He must be glad to have you on staff."  
  
He nodded, "Oh yeah, I'm employee of the month."  
  
She hit him playfully in the arm, "Good for you."  
  
"Mom's proud."  
  
"Should be."  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked, closing the hood of the Chevy.  
  
"I'm suppose to eat lunch with my dad." she said, motioning towards Chris' office.  
  
He nodded, "You two don't get along very well do you?" He asked.  
  
She shook her head, "We just don't have much in common."  
  
"What are you doing tomorrow night?" He asked.  
  
"Sitting at home, why?"  
  
"Want to go to a concert with me?"   
  
Um...YES! Any reason to get out of the house would be great, especially if it was with Jess, "Um yea that would be cool."  
  
"I'll pick you up around 6 and we can grab a bite to eat on the way there."  
  
She nodded, "Sounds like a plan."  
  
AN: So what do you think? A longer chapter with Jess! Let me know how you like it (or dislike it). 


End file.
